1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is generally related to medical measurements and, more particularly, is related to the objective methods for achieving ophthalmic diagnostics or ocular, physical, or mental status detection that is especially friendly far children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional ophthalmic tests such as the Swinging Flashlight Test, Cover Uncover Test, Red Reflex Test, Bruckner Test, and illumination Test are typically performed using basic instruments such a light or cover that are held by an examiner and positioned in front of the eyes of an examinee. Ophthalmic measurements using more advanced devices normally rely on a fixation chin rest, head rest, and subjective response or cooperation. Unfortunately, these tests require the participation of the examiner and alignment or cooperation of the examinee and are often considered difficult especially for the pre-school or pre-verbal children. In addition, the eyes are not always in a constant condition during a measurement. Repeatable ophthalmic tests depend on reasonably stable gaze, convergence, accommodation, pupil size, and tear film, condition. Consider the refraction test for example: the degree of near- or farsightedness depends on the relaxation of lens and the pupil size, which varies with the level of illumination. To obtain dependable refraction measurement, the illumination level and the relaxation of accommodation must be adequate.
Therefore, what is needed are improved, methods to provide or induce adequate ocular conditions for performing traditional and non-traditional ophthalmic or ocular tests.